I Will Always Love You
by RemusGirl21
Summary: After the war Wufei makes the decision to leave the man that he loves behind, even though it is breaking his heart. PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam WIng. If I did there would be a lot more yaoi!

"I Will Always Love You"  
By: RemusGirl21

The war was finally over. Peace had won out in the end, and the soldier's lives of fighting were put to rest. The Gundams, powerful machines of war, were no longer needed. The pilots, five boys with extraordinary gifts, were no longer needed as well.

One boy looked out across the field, his obsidian locks tossing against the wind. His eyes, the color of Indian ink, were glazed over with a hidden pain. He was a warrior, born and raised to fight in battle. He was not supposed to lose sight of his objective...he was not supposed to fall in love.

_If I should stay_  
_I would only be in your way._  
_So I'll go but I know_  
_I'll think of you_  
_Every step of the way._

His heart ached as he thought about what he should do. He had fought against the one he loved and had lost. While his opponent had freed him of the sins of his past, he could not escape the fact that he had fought and wounded the man he loved.

"I can't stay here anymore Nataku," he whispered to the wind, his voice chocked with tears he would not let fall. He turned away and began to walk on shaking knees. The people he had been looking at slowly became dots before fading away completely. With every step he took his heart cried out to be with him.

_Bittersweet memories,_  
_That is all I'm taking with me._  
_So goodbye, please don't cry._  
_We both know I'm not what you, you need._

He had to stop. His legs were threatening to give out ad he could barely see with the tears blocking his vision. He slumped to the ground, the tears trickling down his face. Memories, both good and bad, flashed in his mind and he cried out. The boy closed his eyes and the face of his fellow warrior appeared. The eyes, dark cobalt, were filled with intelligence. His shaggy chocolate locks fell over his face. His lean body was fit for his warrior status. A green tank top and black spandex shots graced that body, fitting it to perfection.

"I can't do this," Wufei cried, his hands fisting in his hair. His own body shuddered as hard sobs filled the air around him. He shouldn't have left. He should have told the boy how he felt. Maybe he wouldn't have felt so lost as he did now.

_I hope life treats you kind_  
_And I hope you have_  
_All you've dreamed of._  
_And I wish for you joy_  
_And happiness._  
_But above all this  
I wish you love._

"Heero would be better off living his life out with Relena. I could never offer him an ordinary life. I'm not what he wants." He wept this mantra over and over. He hugged himself tightly, trying to calm his wracking body. It didn't work. He didn't work anymore, not without being with Heero. He was broken inside. The old Wufei would have had a hissy fit at the way he was acting, but the new him didn't care. Gone was his pride, his unfaltering sense of justice. He was dead without the one he loved.

"Did you ever think about what I wanted Chang?"

Wufei jumped. The voice was familiar to him...he knew it better then anything in the world. But he didn't dare to hope that it was him. The shattered boy shook his head, a whimper escaping his throat. He heard footsteps come closer to him from behind. A warm hand settled on his shoulder, instantly calming the small shudders that shook his body.

"Did you ever think that I didn't want a normal life Wufei? Maybe I wanted to spend my life with someone who knew what I had gone through because he had gone with the same thing."

The hand on Wufei's shoulder tightened as the figure moved to kneel in front of him. Another hand came up and cupped his chin, lifting his face. His obsidian eyes met with intelligent cobalt. Chocolate locks fell across a strong face whose mouth was turned up into a smile.

"I love you Wufei. I am not going to leave you alone. I want to spend an abnormal life with you in this peaceful time that we created together. I want you to stay with me and help me protect it. Please Wufei, say yes."

His answer was a sob and a body launching itself into his arms. Strong limbs encircled his neck as a mouth latched onto his own. Heero pulled the young man closer, turning the sweet kiss into one filled with mind blowing passion. His tongue breached past the Asian's lips and played with the muscle he found there. Wufei gasped as Heero began to search out the hot cavern of his mouth. The boy pulled away, panting for breath. His face fell to the crook of Heero's neck.

_And I will always love you._  
_I will always love you._  
_I, I will always love you._  
_You, darling I love you._

"I will always love you."

OWARI

Thanks for reading my story. I hoped you liked it. Please review.

RemusGirl21


End file.
